Sickness
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Harry's gotten sick, and is strangely polite while doing so. Just the recipe to intrigue a Malfoy.


1I was EXTREMELY sick today, and I've spent most of today, and last night hurling...Harry just begged to be sick as well..:evil grin: so I wrote this, and had some fun! Yeah, a bit OOC but I think well written. I think my mother poisoned me...:dies:

**Sickness**

Bile rose in the back of the raven haired teen, and he crossed his eyes before closing them. He held a hand to his mouth, and clutched his stomach. Harry took a deep breathe through his nose, and let it out slowly through his mouth.

As Harry slowly opened his eyes, the scent, and sight of food invaded his senses, and he turned a nasty white-green shade. He turned quickly, and ran as fast as he could.

It seems some one had gotten either food poisoning (unlikely since the house elves were the greatest cooks EVER!...except maybe Mrs. Weasly.), or he had a slightly stomach flu. He had been awake half the night tossing his earlier meals back up.

Harry wimpered as he saw Malfoy block the doors to freedom, or out of the great hall.

"Malfoy...PLEASE move..I'm begging you...!" Harry whimpered quietly, bending over slightly, his hand still on his stomach, trying to contain himself.

"Potty head? Bowing to me? How amusing..." Malfoy drawled out, sneering.

"Wonderful, wonderful...please just move.." Harry clenched his eyes shut.

"And if I didn't feel like it?" Malfoy smirked again, looking at the obviously in pain Potter.

"Then you will get covered in this morning's breakfast, courtesy of moi." Harry said back sarcastically.

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he immediately stepped out of the way.

"Thank you..." Harry said gratefully, and bolted for the nearest men's toilet.

Draco watched as Potter scampered off, and he thought confused for a moment, 'What was that all about? Sodding Potter is acting slightly odd...' he sneered at the sarcastic comment in his head, and made to follow the golden boy.

As he walked out, and listened to the frantic stomping of feet where Potter was sure to be, he raised in eyebrow in amusement. Walking towards the sound, and recognized it stopped right at the boy's toilet, and a door slammed shut.

Malfoy walked at a slower pace to the door, and pushed it open. He looked to the grimy stalls, and frowned his displeasure of having to be in such a ..._common_...restroom. He heard the sound of someone retching, and he smiled involuntarily. So, the Potty head, had his head in an actual, well...you get the point.

Malfoy walked to the stall, and quietly, 'Alohamora'd the door, and was graced with a greenish Harry Potter. He watched as the boy lurched, and grabbed the rim of the seat, and Draco winced. Potter's glasses would fall, and his hair would smell like that for days after wards.

Draco quickly took Harry's glasses, and stuck them in his pocket. Draco rested a cool hand on Harry's neck which was burning up, and slowly stroked the raven locks back towards himself with the other hand so as to keep them from Potter's mouth.

Draco soothed a hand on Potter's neck, and felt the shuddering of the teenage boy beneath him, and he looked almost pitifully down at him. Being sick was the WORST thing to happen to anybody. The burning acid's of your stomach left a taste in your mouth that lasted for days. Draco gently patted Harry on the back, and kneeled next to the heaving boy.

"Who knew that the Golden Boy could get sick..." Draco said amused, and gently extracted his wand from his pants pocket.

He 'accio'd some medicine from his room, and caught it. As he patted the poor teen, he unscrewed the cap of the medication, and gently rubbed it over the neck of the shuddering boy. Harry gasped at the cold touch of the fingers to the nape of his neck.

Draco gently pressed his hands tighter to the burning neck. Harry felt a slow, soft magic work into his system as the medication was smoothed into his skin. Harry felt his stomach clench tightly as the magic encountered it, and suddenly stopped it's rolling. His mouth was suddenly smelling of mint, and lavender. His throat cleared of the stomach acid, and he breathed freely.

Harry leaned back onto his heels, and closed his eyes. He pushed back to gain more of the cool touch from the hand that was on his neck, and he sighed happily.

"Thank you..." he said softly, his eye lashes fluttering lightly, and his mouth twitching into a small smile.

Draco stared down at the male teen, and felt something beat inside of him. He watched as The Golden Boy opened his emerald green eyes, and stared out at the silvery ones before him. He saw recongnition flash through them, and then confusion flit by.

His eyes stopped rolling in emotion, and settled on a questioning stare. "Why did you help me?" Harry asked gently, not moving, or barely breathing.

"Because, being sick is the worst thing. I also don't plan to sit next to a sick Boy-Who-Lived in potions class..." Draco drawled, and amused eyebrow flit up over his forehead.

"Ah...Thank you again. I'm really grateful..." Harry said, his eyes sliding closed again.

"Not a problem..." Draco muttered back, and helped the raven locked boy stand.

"Lets go to said class..." Harry said grinning, and started of with the green clad boy.

"Yeah...lets..." Draco mumbled, and followed in a comfortable silence.


End file.
